


Heart's Desire

by multifandomhaven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: Thor marvels at Y/N and Loki's newborn baby - tooth-rotting fluff inside, read at your own risk.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 86





	Heart's Desire

The woman lay in the hospital bed, her eyes tired and heavy watching as Thor cuddled his newborn baby niece against his chest. He cooed and smiled, his eyes glittering in the harsh lights of the sterile room.

"It's as if Loki's cloned himself," he mumbled with a twitch of his lips. He offered the babe his finger and she wrapped it in her tiny fist, her fingers struggling to close around it. "She's beautiful, Y/N."

"She is pretty beautiful," she agreed happily. "She's going to love you, Thor. You're going to be such a good uncle."

Thor's chest puffed slightly at her praise, but he didn't pull his gaze from the child in his arms. Instead, he only grew more intrigued by her tiny form and the little grunts that came from her. "I will teach you the way of the warrior, niece," he promised with a grin. "You may be as mighty as me one day."

"Come now," an irritated voice cut through the scene with the sharpness of a dagger. "She will grow to wield powerful magic, just as her father."

Thor rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Pay your father no mind, sweet one. You'll be strong and ruthless just like your favorite uncle."

"You're her only uncle, halfwit." Loki huffed and caressed the hand of his lover gently, his cold hand soothing against her own. "Did you truly have to have him here?"

"Loki," the woman scolded with a grin, "Thor's her uncle, your brother, and my very good friend, of course I did."

Thor smiled, so bright it rivaled the sun, and shrugged his shoulder, turning from Loki and going to stand on the other side of the hospital bed. "I guess she told you, brother."

"That's quite enough," Loki said, standing to his feet quickly. He held his arms out expectantly. "Give her back."

The woman rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight down the laughter at their behavior. "Seriously?"

"Now Thor," Loki tapped his foot impatiently. "Put her in my arms."

Thor shielded the baby from his view by turning his shoulder slightly. "No."

"Thor," Loki warned. "Give me my child."

"I'm not finished holding her yet," he whined.

Just then the baby's eyes flew open and soon after she began to wail, angry, and red-faced. Her coloring mirrored the shade of the cape Thor usually donned and her screams began to echo in the small room. Thor's eyes widened and he tried to shush her to no avail, rocking her gently and swaying just as he remembered his mother had.

"I think she might be hungry, Thor," the woman told him gently. "How about I feed her and then in a few hours you can come back and hold her to your heart's content?"

Thor nodded, a little disheartened, and handed the baby back to her, always taking care to keep the baby's head supported. "Those are terms I can agree to."

Loki watched his brother's face fall and, although he'd rather have his eyes stitched shut to admit it, his heart grew fonder of him in that moment - he was glad his daughter had family that loved her so desperately - unconditionally.

"Thor," Loki spoke up, fighting tears from forming in his own eyes, "Y/N wasn't wrong you know..."

Thor furrowed his brow. "About what?"

"Don't make me say it," Loki grumbled.

Thor's eyebrows pulled closer and he looked to his friend for answers. The woman smiled and nodded to the baby that fed at her breast.

Then it clicked - his eyes brightened and he bolted toward his brother, gathering him into a bone-crushing hug. "You think I'm a good uncle?"

"I didn't say that," Loki managed to wheeze. "I only meant -"

Thor tightened his arms and tears threatened to fall once more. "You didn't have to!"

Loki's face twisted and he sighed. "Put me down, Thor."

"I need affection, Loki," Thor whimpered, his hold never loosening. "Let me hug you."

"Thor, put me down," Loki demanded. "Put me down, Thor!"

The woman on the bed chuckled and looked back down to her sweet baby knowing that, between the two demigods in the room, she'd always have whatever her heart desired.


End file.
